1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible post binders for file folders and is more particularly concerned with an improvement in locking flexible posts using slide members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical print-out form sheets of data processing and other business accounting machines are of a relatively large dimension having closely spaced perforations along opposite edges for machine tracking purposes and are typically bound between covers and employ flexible posts which utilize the edge perforations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,877 to Barnes, Jr., and 3,957,321 to Rose pertian to a compression mechanism and post binder which utilizes compression members on either side of the perforated sheets through which a flexible post is first inserted and then bent over and secured by a retaining slide. The flexible post must be bent flat in the center of the channel of the compression members in order to reach the groove in the slide as the retaining slide is moved over the post. In both cases, the operator must attempt to hold the bent over flexible post in the center of the channel of the compression member when sliding the retaining slide over the post. If the post is not kept in the center, the post will not be secured in the slot formed by the webbing and channel of the compression bar. Instead, it will stop at the webbing of the slide while the operator attempts to thread the post through the slot.